


Just One Night

by lovelyleias



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Impressions, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia's lonely and bored, and a rather attractive man has just sat down beside her. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will.

Julia couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the man sitting beside her at the bar. His hair was a strange silver in colour, and he held his head arrogantly. He held the beauty of a spider spinning thread around the body of its latest victim. 

“What’s your name?” He asked suddenly, in a voice that sounded older than his body.

“Julia,” she said with a smirk. She swallowed the last ice cube in her glass, swirling it around her mouth as it melted.

“Do you have a last name?” 

“Not one that I’m going to tell you.”

The man chuckled. “Julia,” he said, slowly swirling the syllables around in his mouth, as one might savour a fine wine. 

She frowned and tilted her head. No one had ever said her name like that. Coming from the man’s lips, her common name sounded like music. 

“Julia,” the man repeated in his tantalizing way. “There’s a type of butterfly called ‘Julia’. Did you know that?”

She smiled. Power was simple to obtain. It could be bought with money, word or sex. But it was even easier to pretend that power lay in the hands of someone else. 

“No,” she lied. “I didn’t.”

He smiled, pleased to think that he was cleverer, and Julia knew she had come out victorious, even if she was the only one playing the game. 

“And your name?” She asked, leaning across the bar.

“My name, dear butterfly, is Vicious,” he said with a sharp-toothed smile that matched his proclamation. 

“Vicious? What’s your real name?”

“What’s yours?” He shot back. 

Julia frowned. “I told you my real name. I don’t believe in lying.”

He shook his head. “Whatever you say, Butterfly.”

If Julia had been in another situation, she would have told him to cut out the silly pet names. But she didn’t know him, so she would pretend to play into his whims. After all, people were unpredictable and could be easily miscalculated. 

“Wake up,” Vicious intoned sharply, rapping his pale knuckles against the bar. “You went somewhere in your mind.”

Julia regarded him gravelly. “If this is what it’s like to be in a state of wakefulness, I’d much rather be asleep.”

“Perhaps you already are,” he told her, finishing off his drink.

Julia stared it him. God, he was attractive, and perhaps just as twisted as she was. “Would you like to come home with me tonight?” She said quickly, surprising herself. 

Vicious grinned again. “It would be my pleasure.”

Julia slipped off of the bar stool, feeling the alcohol buzz in her head. It would just be one night. In the end, it wouldn’t matter. It was just one night.


End file.
